Please Save me
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Elsa works as a stripper for a club, but her situation turns from bad to worse. One day Jack comes in as a client. Can he save Elsa or will she be completely shattered? JELSA PAIRING please come and read, there might be other disney pairings in the future!


Hey guys I'm back :D OMG I love this pairing so much thank you for reading and I hope you review,follow, and favorite!

*Most characters are all disneys and pixars and not mine.

"Now the time you've all been waiting for. The one, the only, Frost Queen!"

The club settled down just for a while until a very pretty girl with bright blue eyes and platinum locks entered the stage. Wearing a silver masquerade mask highlighting her unusually colored hair and scantily dressed in a light blue glittering bikini that seemingly looked to be made of powdered snow, she started walking around majestically like a queen. As she walked around bills were slipped into her thong as men from all sides groped and whistled at her. She remained distant, calm, and collected; the more she ignored them the more they thirsted for her attention. Just like waving a bone in front of a pack of dogs.

Elsa smirked. "Fools, all of them. Look at how they crave for my attention. They should be ashamed. Letting me shred their dignity to nothing."

She stopped at a random table and sat in the lap of a customer. "How would you like a private show my king?"

In the back dressing room, all the girls were undressing and getting ready to go home after a hectic night.

"Great job today lassies," a thick Irish accent rang out. Merida, 36, owner of Club Wisp, was somewhat of a motherly figure to all the girls. If any of the girls ever needed anything Merida was there for them and she did everything in her power to help them out.

Elsa shuddered as she peeled the clothes off her skin. Could what she was wearing even be classified as clothes? To her they looked more like glorified bras and panties.

"You did well today lass," Merida chirped. Elsa smiled and nodded. She had gotten extra money when she had asked a man if he had wanted a "private" show. It had only involved a bit of stripping and a lap dance and she had gotten $300. Pretty good. But right now she felt so disgusting! She just wanted to go home, take a shower, and sleep.

"Thank you Miss," Elsa replied. Merida gave a hearty laugh and patted Elsa on the back.

"No need for formalities lassie, it's Merida to you," Merida said sternly.

Elsa giggled, "Of course Merida. Thank you." Elsa really enjoyed all the time spent with Merida. The older red-headed women was so friendly, cheerful, and brave. Being with her made Elsa feel more at home than actually going "home" to be quite frank.

"Hey Elsa, want to walk to the bus stop together?" Elsa turned to face Tink, a blonde haired blue-eyed petite girl. Her stage name was Pixie and she was one of the first friends Elsa had made at Club Wisp.

"Sure Tink, let's go."

The whole walk to the bus stop Tink just gushed on and on about a boy named Peter she had met at school.

"He has the dreamiest eyes Elsa! I really want him to ask me to the Valentine's Day dance…" Tink sighed.

"Tink… Don't you ever wonder about what people would think about us if they knew we were… you know…" Elsa casted Tink a worried glance. She worried about it all the time and it seemed that Tink hadn't even given it a second thought. Being a … a stripper was just not normal for a 18 year old girl.

_Typical Tink._

"Oh Elsa," exclaimed Tink, " You worrywart! There's a reason why Merida has us wear masks haha. Technically half the girls working there aren't even legally old enough. But as long as they don't have sex, or at least if they don't get caught then everything is ."

Elsa looked at Tinkerbell in dismay. How could people just give away something so… precious like that. It already shattered Elsa's pride that she had to strip to make a living for her and Anna… Speaking of which…

"Hey Tink. I'm actually going to walk to the hospital to check on Anna." Tinkerbell nodded.

"Tell Anna that I said hi and to stay beautiful," Tink winked. Elsa chuckled.

As the two girls waved good bye to each other, Elsa fingered the wad of bills in her pocket. She could be strong. As long as she had Anna everything would be ok. She was like the light at the end of the long cold tunnel Elsa was trapped in.

In the Arendale hospital sat a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair. She sadly looked outside as the winter raged on. She huffed and rearranged herself on the hospital bed. Everything here was so white and bland and boring and she could go on and on and on and on…

"Anna, your sister is here to see you." Anna's face brightened up. Finally Elsa was here!

"Hey Anna how are you." Elsa smiled as she saw her little sister's joyous face. Anna made everything and everything worth it.

"Elsa! I missed you! I haven't seen you since Saturday," Anna huffed," What kept you Elsa? You said we could build a snowman."

Elsa ruffled Anna's hair and sighed. "I had some complications at work Anna. I'm really sorry I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. "By the way Elsa, I think the doctor wanted to speak to you. Seems like Auntie and Uncle haven't paid for my medical bill this month."

"Please don't worry yourself over this Anna. Just get some rest. I'll be right back."

Elsa quickly walked over to the doctor's office.

"Oh Miss Queen. Just on time. The bill for this month is due I'm afraid."

Elsa took the wad of cash out of her pocket. "Will this be enough?"

"Why yes. Pleasure doing business with you Miss Queen. But it seems as if Anna's condition is slightly worsening. We're not sure how long we can fend the cancer off."

Tears started in form in Elsa's eyes. "Please keep her here… For as long as you can Doctor. She's all I have left."

"Of course Miss Queen."

Hope you guys liked the first chapter haha and you guessed it. Tinkerbell/Tink is talking about Peter Pan. See you guys next chapter and Happy Valentines/Single's Awareness Day! Gotta go to bed now haha going to go visit my boyfriend in San Diego tomorrow RIP 2 hour drive.


End file.
